


escape the screaming, heaving, fuckery of the world

by mkblackwood_love



Series: JonMartin Fics That Sort Of Allude To Each Other [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Dom Martin, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, check the notes for CWs regarding the hurt portion, hurt’s just a brief bit at the beginning though, nonsexual kink, the rest is comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkblackwood_love/pseuds/mkblackwood_love
Summary: Jon needs to be taken out of his head sometimes, and luckily Martin knows just how to do it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonMartin Fics That Sort Of Allude To Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	escape the screaming, heaving, fuckery of the world

**Author's Note:**

> This continues to be self indulgent.  
> This is set nebulously in the Scottish cabin period but like, if that whole apocalypse thing never happened and will never happen.  
> There is no sexual contact in this fic, as my version of Jon doesn’t like receiving it and Martin is focusing on him. The M rating is for the non-sexual kink aspect.  
> CWs:  
> This fic starts with Jon in a bad place due to beholding related stuff. I don’t think it’s a panic attack but I’m not really sure what to call it. Intrusive thoughts, maybe? Basically the Eye is bombarding him with information and he can’t make it stop. So if that’s upsetting you can skip the first chunk or forego the fic entirely.  
> Somewhat related, Jon goes into a nonverbal state for a good portion of the fic. Martin has been with him when he’s like this before and knows how to accommodate.  
> Finally, once again the title is sort of from a Hozier song. It’s a line in No Plan but changed slightly.

When Martin gets home from the grocery store, Jon is in the middle of trying to calm himself down. He’s sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest, deperately trying to ignore the overwhelming amount of information all trying to make itself known, and it isn’t working very well. He mumbles random facts as they occur to him, dates, times, names, and other information relevant to people he’s met. When it gets like this, it’s easier to let them out then to try to hold them back. It makes him think about it harder if he tries to not say it.

“Jon.” Martin says, he’s bent down in front of Jon, with a hand placed gently on his shoulder. This startles him back into the present time and place, and he stops mumbling and starts speaking.

“Martin, I can’t, it won’t stop. I tried watching something on TV and reading a book like I usually do when you’re gone and it gets bad but there wasn’t anything good on and when I tried to read I just started Knowing weird things about the author’s personal life.” Jon continues rattling off all the things he tried while Martin sits down next to him and pulls him close.

“What do you need to help, right now?” Martin asks when Jon gets to the end of the list.

“I just need something to take me out of my head. Something grounding.” Jon buries his face in Martin’s chest as he speaks, muffling the words a bit.

“Okay.” Martin pets Jon’s hair as he thinks, “How about... blindfold, touching, and some simple commands?” 

Jon pulls away from Martin’s chest and nods. 

“Are you going to be able to speak during this?” Martin gently rubs circles into Jon’s hand as he asks.

Jon contemplates it for a second before shaking his head.

Alright.” Martin stands and leads Jon to the bedroom, still holding his hand. When they get there, he points to the bed, “Lay down”

Jon obediently lays in the center of the bed, and Martin rummages under the bed for the toy box. After a few seconds Jon gets impatient and scoots over to the edge of the bed, watching Martin take out the blindfold and a red handkerchief, before pausing to consider the rope. He eventually decides against the rope and closes the box, pushing it back under the bed. He moves to get up and startles when he looks up and finds Jon’s face is a few inches from his own.

“Jon!” Martin reprimands “I told you to lay down.”

Jon sheepishly returns to the middle of the bed, laying down on his back. 

“Honestly. Are you going to be able to be good for me?” Martin sighs in mock exasperation.

Jon nods eagerly.

“If you say so,” Martin kneels on the bed next to Jon, keeping their hands together. “Since you might not be able to speak, I’m going to give you this.” Martin holds up the handkerchief. They’ve done this before, but it’s always good to clearly establish how things will be working. “I want you to lift your hands over your head.”

Jon does, holding his hands together and placing them against the headboard. 

“Good. You can continue to nod and shake for yes and no but make sure it’s clear. You’re going to hold this.” Martin hands him the handkerchief “If it gets to be too much and you can’t say your safeword, you’ll drop it. When you do that you can also move freely, since the scene is over or at least paused for the moment.”

Jon nods, relaxing as Martin’s words wash over him.

Martin holds up the blindfold “I’m going to put this on you now.”

It’s more of a statement than a question, but Jon nods anyway, eager for the next part.

Martin ties the blindfold on Jon’s head “Can you see?”

Jon shakes his head.

“Is it comfortable?”

Jon nods.

“Good. I want you to be completely still for me.” Jon can feel Martin shift on the mattress next to him.

He tenses instinctively at the movement, before remembering he’s meant to relax and settling back down. He knows Martin is going to touch him soon, and the anticipation is almost enough to make him flinch despite not being touched yet. Martin’s hand brushes lightly against his side. barely touching him at all, and he tenses briefly, but doesn’t move. The hand lingers, brushing against his shirt, and he relaxes at the nearly nonexistent touch. Martin shifts again, and Jon can feel his weight on his thighs as he straddles him. The pressure is comforting and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. 

Both of Martin’s hands push Jon’s shirt up just enough to expose his stomach, then both hands brush against his sides. Jon shivers from the touch. This is the best part, for him at least. Martin’s hands continue lightly trailing up and down his sides, lifting briefly before returning. His fingers shift, letting his nails softly rake against the sensitive skin, and Jon gasps as pleasant tingles zip up his sides.

He feels Martin shift again, and a few seconds later feels his lips against his cheek.

“Mm.” Jon turns his head, in hopes he can catch Martin’s lips in his own, and Martin pulls away from him. His mistake doesn’t register until Martin’s hands are gripping his sides. Not roughly, it doesn’t even hurt, but the contrast against the feather-light touches is stark and Jon bites back a moan.

“Really now, Jon. I know you can be good for me, but it seems like you need some incentive.” Martin removes his hands from Jon, the only point of contact left is where he’s sitting on his thighs. “I’m going to count to ten, all you have to do is hold completely still. If you can do it, you get a kiss and some more soft touches. If you can’t...” Martin’s hands return to Jon’s sides, gripping them and digging his nails in ever so slightly. He removes his hands as quickly as they had arrived, and starts to count.

Jon has complex feelings about this style of punishment. On the one hand, it fit his comfort zone perfectly. No pain is actually involved, if he were to fail Martin’s scratches would barely even sting. It would still feel good, just not in the same way as the reward. On the other hand, each second drags on agonizingly as he makes sure he is staying absolutely still. His breathing is shallow, though he knows Martin doesn’t count it as movement, and he slowly becomes more tense the closer Martin gets to ten.

“Nine... ten.” Martin finishes and Jon relaxes instantly, taking a deep breath in.

Martin returns his hands to Jon’s sides, gossamer touches trailing up and down. He traces the curve of Jon’s ribs, slightly higher on one side than the other, bringing both hands to the center and running down his stomach, parting just above his waistband and returning to his sides. Jon openly shudders and gasps as the touch sends lovely sensations dancing across his skin.

He feels Martin shift, and knows he’s smiling in anticipation of what’s next. He feels lips against his own, pressing just right in the way he loves, no tongue and not too hard. Just the lovely feeling of Martin’s lips on his own, kissing him.

Jon loses track of what exactly is happening after that. Drifting in a state of bliss as Martin slowly brings him out of his head and into his body. He’s intensely aware of each sensation that graces his skin, focused solely on the feeling of hands and lips on his body.

“Jon?” Martin asks. It doesn’t rip Jon out of the state he’d in, but rather steers his attention towards sound. “I’m going to take the blindfold off now.”

The sound Jon makes is somewhere between a whine of protest and a reluctant ‘okay’. He closes his eyes under the blindfold, and when it’s removed he lets his eyes adjust to the light flooding in through his eyelids before opening them completely. Martin is leaning over him, a soft smile on his face.

“How’re you doing?” Martin’s voice is low and gentle, probably trying to keep from startling Jon.

“Good.” Jon’s voice is barely there, more of a whisper than anything.

“You can put your hands down, now.” Jon does and Martin takes the handkerchief from him. Jon looks surprised at the sight of it, like he’d forgotten he was holding it in the first place.

Martin lays down next to him, holding him close to his chest and running his hands through his hair. Jon wraps his arms around him and rubs his face against Martin’s chest. The last thing he registers before falling asleep is Martin pressing a kiss to the top of his head, which is blissfully empty of any unwanted information.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Extra thanks to the folks that commented on the last one, your words fuel me.  
> Next fic is Jon edging Martin and its title is also from No Plan, which, fun fact, is about edging whether that interpretation was intentional or not.


End file.
